Digi Tales- New Begininings
by digigirl02
Summary: A spin-off mini-series of Digi Tales.


Disclaimer- Digimon is not mine.

Children

As he sat at the local café with his best friends and their siblings, Taichi begin to feel that something was amiss. What it was, he wasn't quite sure per say, just that whatever it was going to be big. Looking across the booth at their younger siblings, he somehow knew that this wasn't going to be just another catching up session between the digidestined siblings. He knew that the bearers of hope and light were dating, of course, and have been for the past three years. He just hoped that everything was fine between the two.

Taichi, who had known Takeru, who wasn't as little as he once was, since that fateful summer. Seeing how much he had grown since he the first time that he met him, Taichi thought very highly of his former teammate turned friend, and knew that he was perfect for his baby sister. He remembered the day that Takeru nervously asked if he could date her, and how he quickly gave him his blessing. For he had total faith in the boy and knew that his feelings towards her were genuine. He also knew that his sister felt the same, by the way they acted towards each other.

"As nice as it is to see you two again, " his best friend said as he took a sip of his latte, "I couldn't help but wonder if there was a reason you called us here today."

Takeru and Hikari exchanged a look. "Why do you say that," Takeru asked with a nervous laugh.

"Call it brother intuition," Yamato replied as he suddenly begin to look serious, "it's not about the Digi World is it?"

"No, not at all," Takeru replied.

"Then what is it," Taichi asked.

"Well, you see," begin Takeru.

"You both know how we have been dating for awhile," Hikari added.

"And we tried to be careful, but…"

"But what," Taichi demanded.

"I'm pregnant."

Taichi couldn't believe his ears, his little sister, who had just graduated high school was pregnant. And to make matters worse, with a guy that he regarded as a younger brother.

"What," he said explosively as Yamato seemed to be at a loss of words. "How did this happen?"

Before Takeru had the chance to explain, he continued. "You two are just children."

Hikari who was keeping pretty quiet up to that point, finally spoke up. "Children, " she said rather indigently, "We haven't been children, since the day that we have been summoned to protect the Digital World. We've been through the same hardships that you two have been through and have fought the same battles. We have experienced loss and seen death. Then, if that wasn't enough, we had to do it over again, three years later. We've helped saved both worlds twice, even before entering junior high, and you still think of us as children. We are not eight years old anymore, nor do we need our older brothers to always protect us. Yes, this happened sooner then we first anticipated , but all we ask for is for some support. Is that too much to ask for?"

Taichi was shocked at his sister's outburst, but he knew in his heart she was right. They weren't children anymore, and he needed to stop thinking and treating them as such.

Yamato cleared his throat, and finally said something since receiving the news. "Who else knows," he asked.

"Just Tailmon and Patamon," Takeru replied. "We were going to tell the others later because we wanted you two to be the first ones to know."

Taichi saw his logic and nodded his head. "So what are you guys going to do next?"

"Well," Takeru said, "After discussing this over, we've decided that I'll keep my job at Mom's paper, and Hikari is going to continue to work at the daycare. "

"What about school," asked Yamato.

"We'll do it online, and with our current jobs, we should be able to continue our desired line of work."

Yamato nodded, he knew how ambitious his brother was for becoming an author, and how much Hikari desired to teach kindergarten. "Makes sense," he said, "but where are you two going to live?"

"We found a nice apartment, close to my work," Hikari replied, "and it's also close enough to the station for Takeru to commute to and from"

Taichi was impressed on how well thought they were. "So when are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"We were thinking next week," Takeru replied, "over dinner that Hikari is cooking for us."

"Sounds great," Yamato replied. "I am glad that you two have thought this all the way through."

Taichi quietly agreed. Even though the news still surprised him, he had faith in the two. For even though he hated to admit it, Hikari was right, they weren't children anymore.


End file.
